Hurt in the Future
by rickun97zx
Summary: Sakura orang dari kalangan bawah sedangkan Sasuke orang dari keluarga yang kaya. Keduanya saling mencintai dan ingin melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan. Akankah mereka tetap melakukan pernikahan yang tidak direstui oleh orang tua Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance,Family(Masih lama),Tragedy,Hurt/Comfort,Angst**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje,dsb**

* * *

Note: Ini cerita tentang pasangan sasuke dan sakura yang tidak direstui ama ortu Sasuke

_Penasaran ceritanya?_

_**Prolog **_

_**Chapter 1 ...**_

**Di Kediaman Uchiha**

**Disini kita akan melihat seorang Ayah yang memarahi anak bungsunya sedangkan anak sulungnya hanya melihat tanpa berani berkata apa-apa**

"Tidak. Kau tetap tidak boleh menikahinya Sasuke"kata Uchiha Fugaku dengan suara yg lantang dan tegas. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang marah,bercampur juga kesal dan kecewa.

"Ayah, Sakura itu orang yang baik dan dia mencintaiku aku pun juga mencintainya"balas Sasuke dengan keras

"Darimana kau tau kalo dia orang baik?. Mungkin saja itu untuk merebut kekayaan kita Sasuke"

"Aku sudah pacaran dengannya selama setengah tahun. Aku sudah cukup mengenal kepribadiannya"Sasuke berkata cukup panjang yang jarang dia perlihatkan ato sama sekali tidak pernah. Tapi demi cintanya dia rela melakukan apa saja.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengannya karena dia berasal dari kalangan bawah dan itu merupakan kesalahan"

"Ayah, aku mencintainya apa kau tidak bisa merestui hubungan kami?"jawab Sasuke dengan lirih. Sepertinya dia pasrah karena tau bahwa ayahnya itu orang yang tidak mungkin merubah pendiriannya

"Cih, cinta apa itu cinta?itu merupakan hal yang tidak berguna didunia ini!"Fugaku menjawabnya dengan nada remeh. "Makan saja tuh cinta"lanjutnya.

"Jika kau lebih memilih cintamu daripada keluarga ini lebih baik sekarang kamu angkat kaki dari sini"nadanya terdengar sangat dingin dan tegas.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau ayah. Aku akan segera keluar dari sini. Asal tau aja aku mencintai Sakura melebihi apapun"jawab Sasuke dengan kecewa. Ternyata ayahnya sendiri tidak perduli dengannya,

Mendengar hal itu Uchiha Itachi yang notabene adalah kakak dari Sasuke langsung mencegah Sasuke untuk pergi."Sasuke tolong pikirkan baik-baik keputusan yang kau ambil. Aku mohon jangan pergi dari sini?"kata Itachi dengan nada sedih. Biar bagaimanapun Sasuke tetaplah adiknya saudara kandungnya.

"Maafkan aku kakak ini sudah keputusanku yg tidak bisa diubah"

"Huh biarkan saja dia pergi Itachi, tidak usah diperdulikan"kata Fugaku dengan nada meremahkan."Dasar anak tidak berguna"lanjutnya dengan menghina Sasuke

Kemudian Sasuke benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke berencana untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakura. Dia menggunakan taksi ke sana. Dalam perjalanannya dia menangis karena dia baru saja meninggalkan rumah yang membesarkannya selama 20 tahun ini

**Di Apartemen Sakura**

Sasuke langsung menceritakan semuanya kepada Sakura dan Sakura menangis memikirkan hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Apakah masih bisa berjalan dengan normal?dengan tidak direstui?

"Sakura, aku sekarang sudah bukan bagian dari Keluaga Uchiha. Aku melakukan ini untuk kita"kata Sasuke tenang. Sakura masih diam memikirkan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Ayo kita menikah Sakura"kata-kata Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura terkejut

"Tapi bukankah kita tidak direstui?"tanya Sakura pelan

"Tidak masalah yang penting kita menikah walaupun itu hanya diatas kertas. Aku yang akan mengurus semuannya"

Sakura masih memikirkan apa benar yang mereka lakukan?apakah nanti mereka akan bahagia?Akhirnya setelah diam cukup lama Sakura menjawab "Aku mau Sasuke"dengan tersenyum tipis

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat seolah tidak akan melepasnya.

Mereka tidak tau bahwa yang mereka lakukan ini akan sangat berbahaya di Masa depan nanti...

**TBC**

* * *

Catatan : Orang tua Sasuke itu cuman Ayahnya saja, sedangkan Ibunya sudah meninggal ketika Sasuke masih kecil karena sakit kanker. Sakura juga kehilangan kedua orang tuanya akibat kecelakaan, Sakura dirawat oleh bibinya selama ini sampai Sakura mandiri dan bisa mencari uang sendiri.

**Ini cerita saya yang lain. Semoga para readers senang melihat prolog-nya dulu. Chapter 2 akan segera saya buat secepatnya mungkin 2-5 hari lagi, maka dari itu mohon maaf jika kurang puas dengan chapter ini.**

**Tolong Di Review ya!**

**Salam hangat Rickun97zx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance,Family(Masih lama),Tragedy,Hurt/Comfort,Angst**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje,dsb**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**2 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu**

Sudah 2 tahun sejak kejadian yang mengakibatkan Sasuke diusir oleh Ayahnya sendiri. Dalam wktu 2 tahun ini juga pasangan suami-istri Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno dikejutkan dengan berita bahagia yaitu Sakura sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka.

Tapi, Kapan mereka Menikah?

Ahh, mereka menikah setelah 1 tahun kejadian _itu _dan 1 tahun kemudian Sakura dikabarkan sedang hamil.

Pernikahan mereka tidak diselenggarakan pesta yang megah seperti biasanya melainkan pernikahan dilakukan secara tertutup dan tidak ada acara pesta sama sekali.

"Aku harap kalo anak kita perempuan dia pasti akan secantik dirimu."kata Sasuke dengan menggoda.

"Umm...i..ya."sedangkan yang digoda hanya menjawab dengan kepala menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah

"Kalo laki-laki aku harap dia akan tampan sepertimu."sekarang balik Sakura yang menggoda Sasuke

"Hn."jawab Sasuke singkat seperti biasanya. Wajahnya sedikit merona mendengar omongan Sakura tadi

Sakura?(jgn di tanya pasti udh tw kan?)

Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi dari Suaminya yang menurutnya lucu itu

"Diam."Sasuke membalasnya dengan satu kata yang sangar membuat Sakura langsung menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura ke kamar mereka untuk istirahat.

Yahh mereka memang terlihat sangat bahagia

.

.

.

**8 bulan berlalu (8 bln dri cerita diatas)

Sasuke kini sudah sukses dalam menjalankan perusahaannya, sekarang dia sudah menjadi direktur perusahaan tersebut.

Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak memiliki pekerjaan karena dia baru saja diusir dari keluarga Uchiha, tentu saja otomatis dia juga dipecat dari perusahaan milik Ayahnya itu. Sasuke sendiri sempat merasakan steress karena bingung mencari pekerjaan. Setelah melihat kondisi Sakura yang tidak bisa mencari uang karena kehamilannya membuat Sasuke semakin tersulut semangatnya untuk membiayaai istrinya tersebut.

Sasuke kemudian mendirikan perusahaan yang bernama "Sharingan" dan Sasuke juga berhasil membawa perusahaan ini menuju puncak kesuksesan mereka. Bayangkan saja perusahaan dari nol bisa sampai sukses besar dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 tahun itu merupakan prestasi yg tak bisa dilupakan.

Sasuke juga melarang Sakura untuk bekerja agar Sakura tidak kelelahan dalam menjaga janin yg ada didalam tubuhnya. Pekerjaan Sakura sendiri merupakan dokter spesialis di sebuah rumah sakit. Sakura memang berhasil di bidang kesehatan, dia bahkan lulus dalam waktu 4 tahun yg normalnya orang butuhkan adalah 6 tahun.

Disini kandungan Sakura mencapai 8 bulan!

.

.

.

.

**Di kediaman Uchiha**

Itachi akan bertanya kepada Ayahnya tentang keadaan Sasuke. Itachi tau walaupun ayahnya mengusir adiknya dia tetap menyanyangi Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Tetapi ayahnya tidak suka terhadap Sakura Haruno yg katanya sudah menjadi Istri Sasuke sekarang. Sehingga segala apapun cara dilakukan untuk memisahkan kedua pasangan itu.

"Ayah."panggil Itachi

"Hn..ada apa?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

"Kau kira ayah tau tentang keadaan anak yang tidak berguna itu?"kata Fugaku dengan enteng. Setelah mendengar itu Itachi langsung mendekat ke ayahnya dan mengangkat kerah bajunya seolah seperti mengajak bertengkar

"Kau tau Ayah walaupun Sasuke anak yg tidak berguna biar bagaimana pun dia tetaplah anakmu."

"Dan sudah tugas seorang ayah untuk mengawasinya."kata Itachi dingin dengan muka datar

"Berani sekali kau."Fugaku langsung menepis tangan Itachi, kemudian berkata "Ayah tidak pernah ingat pernah mengajarimu hal yg tidak sopan seperti ini."Fugaku tersulut emosinya

"Apa kau sudah terhasut adikmu?"

"Aku berpikir bahwa ayah sudah terlalu keras padanya."kata Itachi

"Begitukah..? Sasuke menjadi seperti itu karena dia tidak mau menuruti perkataanku dan lebih memilih wanita itu."

"Tapi, apa ayah tidak memikirkan kebahagiaan Sasuke?"

"Aku tau apa yg terbaik untuknya dan dia menolaknya. Apa sekarang kau juga mau ikut menentang ayah?"tanya Fugaku dengan menantang

Itachi diam saja. Dia berpikir jika dia menentang Fugaku pasti ayahnya akan mengusirnya sama seperti Sasuke. Dia akan makan apa jika di luar sana? Selama ini dia bekerja di perusahaan Fugaku apa jadinya jika penghasilanya tidak ada itu sama dengan bunuh diri.

"Hn..bagus kalo kau mengerti."Fugaku menyeringai senang melihat anak sulungnya diam. "Itachi tolong jangan pernah bahas lagi tentang adikmu itu, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya."sesudah mengatakan itu Fugaku langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam

"Maafkan kakak Sasuke."gumam Itachi sendiri. Dia merasa gagal sebagai kakaknya.

**Kamar Fugaku**

Dia melihat foto istrinya Mikoto Uchiha yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

"Maakan aku Mikoto. Aku sudah membuat keluarga ini tercerai berai."gumamnya sendiri .

.

.

**TBC**

Saya akan membuat cerita tentang kecelekaan yang menyebakan orang tua Sakura yang meninggal yang tidak ada hubungannya ama cerita yang diatas.

_**Flashback Pov**_

Kizazhi Haruno sang ayah sedang menyiapkan mobil untuk mereka pergi nanti.

Sakura kecil sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya ditemani oleh sang Ibu yaitu Mebuki Haruno. "Sakura pake pita merah ini ya"Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan riang, sementara sang ibu sibuk mengikatkan pita di rambut sakura.

"Nah, sudah lihatlah dirimu sekarang Sakura."kata Mebuki tersenyum melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Sakura sangat senang melihat penampilannya seperti ini.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang Sakura."

"Iya."

Ketika dalam perjalanan mobil yg ditumpangi Sakura dan keluarganya tiba-tiba dikepung oleh 2 mobil asing yg sudah mengikuti mereka dari tadi.

Kemudian salah satu mobil asing itu menyuruh mobil Sakura untuk berhenti dipinggir jalan. Setelah berhenti orang yang ada didalam 2 mobil asing itu keluar dan menyuruh Kizashi untuk keluar.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Kenapa kami disuruh berhenti disini?."kata Kizashi lagi

Orang-orang asing itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan langsung mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jasnya dan langsung menembak Kizashi.

_"Dorr."_

Dengan sekali tembakan itu Kizashi langsung tewas seketika. Sakura dan Ibunya masih tercengang dengan kejadian yang terjadi. Kemudian orang asing itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menembak Mebuki.

"Apa yg kalian lakukan pada suamiku?!."Mebuki berkata dengan nada menahan tangis

"Diam."anak buahnya berkata dengan nada keras. Kemudian

_"Dorr."_

Mebuki langsung tewas dalam keadaan duduk dimobilnya. Mata anak buah itu mengarah pada Sakura yang duduk dibelakang.

"Bos, anaknya skarang mau diapakan?."

"Biarkan saja dia. Sekarang kita kembali perintah dari _Dia _sudah kita laksanakan."Kata Bosnya

Setelah orang asing itu pergi Sakura langsung memeluk Ibu dan Ayahnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi mayat.

"Ayah, Ibu kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?!."Sakura mengatakannya dengan menagis

"Kenapa?!Hiks...hiks...hiks."Sakura berteriak sendiri sekeras mungkin dijalanan yang sepi itu.

Akhirnya Sakura diadopsi oleh Tsunade yang notabene adalah Bibinya setelah Ayah Ibunya meninggal.

Pada awalnya Sakura berubah menjadi pendiam, pemurung. Tapi berkat dukungan dari teman dan bibinya Sakura kembali menjadi seperti dulu walaupun Sakura masih sedih jika membicarakan tentang "Orang tua".Setelah bisa mencari uang sendiri, Sakura keluar dari rumah bibinya dan tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen.

* * *

**Semoga para readers senang melihat chapter 2. Chapter 3 akan aku buat dalam jangka waktu yang lama dikarenakan kebanyakan mengerjakan pr. Ga percaya-kan yg buat nih cerita masih usia 15 thun, maka dari itu maaf jika kurang puas dengan chapter ini.**

**Tolong Di Review ya!**

**Salam hangat Rickun97zx**


End file.
